Wheel of Fortune
Wheel of Fortune is a side collab by TheRunawayGuys. Many of these episodes have been posted to fill in the gaps between different collabs. This series has spanned mutiple systems: the Wii U, PS4 and Wii in the main collab, and the NES Wheel of Fortune Jr. version on The Runaway Guys Colosseum. The game is hosted by Pat Sajak and Vanna White. Description "We prove our knowledge of the English language for one thing: Cash!" Episodes #''Wheel of Fortune - Match 1 1/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Match 1 2/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Hollywood 1/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Hollywood 2/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Happy Holidays 1/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Happy Holidays 2/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Cruise Week 1/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Cruise Week 2/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - The Great Outdoors 1/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - The Great Outdoors 2/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Las Vegas 1/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Las Vegas 2/2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - New York City 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune - New York City 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Washington DC 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Washington DC 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Hawaii 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune - Hawaii 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - New Orleans 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - New Orleans 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - Happy Holidays 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - Happy Holidays 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - Happy Halloween 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - Happy Halloween 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - New York City 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - New York City 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - Washington DC 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - Washington DC 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - Hollywood 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune: Round 2 - Hollywood 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune: 2nd Edition - Disco 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune: 2nd Edition - Disco 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii U) – Happy Holidays 3 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii U) – Happy Holidays 3 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (PS4) – Game 1 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (PS4) – Game 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (PS4) – Game 3'' #''Wheel of Fortune (PS4) – Game 4'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 1 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 1 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 2 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 2 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 3 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 3 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 4 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 4 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 5 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 5 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 6 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 6 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 7 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 7 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 8 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 8 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 9 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 9 2'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 10 1'' #''Wheel of Fortune (Wii) – Game 10 2'' Memorable Moments *Many terrible guesses, such as: First Game *Calibrary Cuff Paula Deen (Celebrity Chef Paula Deen) *The Feats of Café (The Facts of Life) *Anal Pains (Aches and Pains) *Going on a Please Labe (Going on a Sleigh Ride) *Feista Keys to the Garage (Alicia Keys to the Garage) *Think Pack (Think Back) *Ocean Grossing (Ocean Crossing) *Extravagant Traits/Extravagant Nights/Extravagant Decats (Extravagant Yachts) *Icicles Gogggles (Graphic Designer) *Quiet Beauty of Salute (Quiet Beauty of Nature) *Softkern Crowk/Southern Gravy/Southern Crapi (Southern Drawl) *The Oppian War (The Appian Way) *Michael Chamlas/Michael Chaplis (Michael Chiklis) *Bright Wiry Bedroom (Bright Airy Bedroom) *Healthy Slut (Healthy Glow) *Political Antichrist (Political Activist) *Wood Thrust/Wool Thrush (Wood Thrush) *Hamington House (Arlington House) *Sightstud Act/Righteous Act (Nightclub Act) *Bed Turtle (Sea Turtle) *The Metropolitan Mutant of Ark/Ahe Metropolitan Museum of Ar (The Metropolitan Museum of Art) *Alpine Glimmers/Alpine Gleamers (Alpine Glaciers) Jon's Twitch Streams *Scare Lampert (Scary Vampire) *Finch Digger/Fancy Digger (Fancy Dinner) *Family Man/Family Guy (Family Fun) *Upitaine Maid (Upstairs Maid) *The Molded Gurus (The Golden Girls) *Caressing Holiday Cheer (Spreading Holiday Cheer) *Compact Disk Jockey (Compact Disc Jockey) *Natural Fluffite (Natural Brunette) *Bellopust/Fealamist (Geologist) *Bedful of Sweets (Bagful of Sweets) *Drawingly (Dragonfly) *Painee Button (Snooze Button) Wheel of Fortune Round Two *Soapping Alligators (Snapping Alligators) *Chichin Atoch Darifolit (Chicken Stock Portfolio) *Mr. Filth (Mr. Right) *Biology Professor/Kagaeve Professor (College Professor) *Sabar Spoon/Subar Spoon/Simir Spoon/Suikr Spoon (Sugar Spoon) *Mossy Turkey Turner (Roast Turkey Dinner) *Burmfop (Caribou) *Sleeveless Jacket/Sleeveless Rockid (Sleeveless Jersey) *The Dressmilt Soc (The Breakfast Club) *Talking Toast Shoping/Snowing (Telling Ghost Stories) *Swiange Noic s (Strange Noises) *Pod Stoff (Kid Stuff) *Mexican Hairless Chihuahah/Mexican Hairless Chihuahas (Mexican Hairless Chihuahua) *Clowney Siderilks (Crowded Sidewalks) *Poppor (Cougar) *The ID Banab B__e (The Da Vinci Code) *Cemetorial Gavel (Senatorial Gavel) *Eduftian Cotton Sheets (Egyptian Cotton Sheets) *The Shine Nut Man Copinade (The Whole Kit and Caboodle) *The Easy Fool/The Fish Bowl (The Rose Bowl) *Daniened Jeane (Designer Jeans) *Waxapas (Papayas) *Boy Squad/Cop Squad (Pep Squad) *Reading Carmel (Wedding Chapel) *Pantstorm (Sandstorm) *Simon Wager as Patrick Zany (Simon Baker as Patrick Jane) Wheel of Fortune (Wii U) *In Tune With the Spa (In Tune With the Sea) *Loinsalnia Olonto (Poinsettia Plants) *Burpsie Call me Let's do Leech (Curtain Call me Let's do Lunch) *Nosey Neighbor (Noisy Neighbor) *Shutlipperz Ulerator/Siftohyyyry Yyerytyr (Switchboard Operator) *Hobbywogie/Hobbyhouse (Hobbyhorse) *Baby Sitters (Baby Booties) *Toppilith Crudeot (Tollbooth Collector) A Very Runaway Guys Stream *Garlic Oreos (Garlic Press) *A Dream Trip Too Too (A Dream Trip For Two) *Serve Tennis/Bored Sistem/Morty System (Merit System) The RunawayGuys Colosseum/Wheel of Fortune Junior *Ginger Snaps Tigeer/Little Tipsy Thiser/Little Twjic Ta__er/Little Tokyo Toster/Little Tippo Tafler (Little Tommy Tucker) *Chjerssse _____e/Lineassye Dinnee/Defensive Tackle/Lanesstee Vacile (Offensive Tackle) Wheel of Fortune (PS4) *Making Love to Doghout (Taking Time to Regroup) *Hard Winter Rainfall (Warm Winter Rainfall) *Earl of Die (Easy as Pie) *Puking My Lunch Out Man/Waxing My Purse Now Yar (Buying My First New Car) *Fuant _r_n (Giant Grin) *None Student Orgasmicaa (Live Musical Production) *Hearthrob Stand (Lightning Storm) *Toothpuss & Sore (Daughters & Sons) *The Food Bucket Truck/The Ford Pickup Truck (Old Ford Pickup Truck) *Charmander & __e______e (Tweedledum and Tweedledee) *Cheese Pizza Nuts/Cheezy Fuzzy Tots (Cheese Pizza Pies) *Villain Movie Posters (Vintage Movie Posters) *Poodles & Bu__t___s (Adverbs and Adjectives) *Lemons & Memes (Lemons & Limes) Wheel of Fortune (Wii) *Trunking Backpacks (Counting Backwards) *Funkow College (Junior College) *Turlling Dunel Oriony (Throwing Money Around) *Flat Lawyer (Blue Marlin) *Rolling Band (Howling Wind) *Cointuil Wattr (Tranquil Water) *Shipwreck Retct (Shipwreck Beach) *Courtshop (Courtship) *Swamting the Front Dom__ (Slamming the Front Door) *PNG and Golf (One and Only) *Fffn Dff (Bean Dip) *Past Fay__s (Just Focus) *Pineapple Gelatanion (Pineapple Plantation) *Playa Harbor (Pearl Harbor) *Bum Henfos/Box Veni_s (Boy Genius) *Popping With Excitement/Zipping With Excitement (Buzzing With Excitement) *A Great Joy/A Great Boy (A Great Buy) *Bumpie Pailin_/Public Pairing (Public Parking) *Wackyz B_ee_s (Chubby Cheeks) *The Bard on the Street/The Curb in the Street/The Fork on the Street (The Word on the Street) *Gobbling a Pizza (Ordering a Pizza) *Basic Teacher/Nosey Teacher (Music Teacher) *Fobbies (Hobbies) *Carolina Fantfers (Carolina Panthers) *Fork Out the Wangs (Work Out the Kinks) *Bongfark/Ponivary/Gonivari/Vonipark (Junkyard) *Icebae Aclccnc (Active Volcano) *Loyal Musicianr (Local Musicians) *Fat Justine Tub (Hot Jasmine Tea) *Orishy Cat (Frisky Cat) *Prypen Wood (Frozen Food) *Yodely Elderoy (Mobile Alabama) *A Brush Boy (A Brisk Jog) *Bardiyty/Hardbbtb (Birdbath) *Friendly Poonts/Friendly Stinky (Friendly Manner) *Statistics Shop (Statistics Show) *Mumhorizey Visitors (Authorized Visitors) *Graphite/Kelpsack (Knapsack) *Rick Hilson & Vorus Dad (Rock Hudson & Doris Day) *Shop Your Stuff (Show Your Stuff) *Northy Streety (Narrow Streets) *Poopans/Woobans (Ohioans) *Electric Bust_r (Electric Guitar) *Go Magazine (GQ Magazine) *Bart St. Pocky ___r___/Fort St. Loggo _l_r___/Kart St. Luigi Florida/Mort St. Lucia Florida/Port St. Lucia Florida/Port St. Lucio Florida (Port St. Lucie Florida) *Happ Sppes (Hazy Skies) The RunawayGuys Coloseeum 2019/Gamer Edition * Anal Bunnyz/Home Runner (Lode Runner) * Mario Bros/Thicc Girl (Samus Aran) * Flarp of Long (Times of Lore) * Mahtite (Wiimote) * Inulin Sea__ (Analog Stick) * Transport Tycoon League (Transport Tycoon Deluxe) * Very Han_ (Zero Wing) * Toast Pingsalt Hunter (Turok Dinosaur Hunter) Other Funny Moments *Jon versus the microphone during Wii Speak (especially with Set and Truck) *Emile's in game character celebrating with "I didn't suck" and it sounding like he said something else. *Jon's character doing a Wilhelm scream when getting a letter correct, as well as his character making the sound of losing in The Price is Right. *Tim being incredibly good at the game. Trivia *Chugga made a Miiverse post stating that he actually did well in a round of Wheel of Fortune. **The first comment on his post was by Proton Jon saying he didn't believe him.